House of Birthdays
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: When Lucy turns 15 and Mick and Mara buy her a car, will Fabian be able to keep his cool? Fabina Future Fic. Story is better than summary. One-shot!


Lucy Amber Rutter ran into her parents bedroom in her reindeer pajama's while jumping up and down. "Mom, dad, wake up!" she screamed.

"Nina, why is it that this happens every morning?" moaned Fabian not wanting to get up.

"Oh Fabian, today's a very special day! Today our youngest turns 15." Nina states proudly.

"So, do I get to stay home and get waited on?" asked Lucy with her hopes held high.

"No!" said her father.

"What your father meant to say was that you are not going to miss a day of school so that you can just lounge around the house all day." explained Nina.

"Oh but mom, this house is so big. You won't even know I'm here! Anyway did you get to stay home on your 15th birthday?" whined Lucy like a three year old.

"Lucy, you will obey your mother and go to school." demanded Fabian.

"Fine." Lucy then trudged off to get ready for school.

"Funny isn't it?" Fabian said.

"What?" asked his wife suspicious.

"That only 15 years ago Lucy was born."

"What a day that was!" retorted Nina.

_**-Later That Day. About 5:00 p.m.-**_

"Nina, I'm home!" Fabian called from the front door.

Nina ran up to here husband and gave him a small kiss and whispered "I have everything planned for Lucy's birthday! Mara and Mick are coming over with this special surprise that they won't tell me anything about."

Fabian's face turned from excitement to worry "Let's just hope it's not a car.

Then Nina was busy making dinner and Fabian was on the computer updating his company website. Just then Lucy and Jennifer opened the door only to find present's piled high on the coffee table.

After seeing all her gifts, Lucy screamed and her parents came to give her a welcome home hug.

"They are all from your Aunt's Amber and Patricia and your Uncle's Jerome and Alfe." explained her mother.

As the girls finished up their homework and Nina set the last plate of food on the table in the dining room, the door bell rang. Nina ran to get the door and standing outside were Mara and Mick.

"Hey guys!" Nina greeted and led them to Lucy's bedroom.

Mara and Mick snuck in and tried not make a sound and tapped Lucy on her shoulder. When Lucy looked up she screamed and took off her headphones and hugged them both.

**-After Dinner. Around 8:00 p.m.-**

"Alright Mara, I think we've kept Lu waiting enough. Follow us to the drive way." Mick said.

Fabian's face again changed to worry and whispered to his wife "I have a bad feeling about this."

Nina didn't want to start anything so she just kept the smile on her face and whispered back "Me too."

When they reached the drive way Mick lifted the tarp and underneath revealed a red convertible. Lucy screeched at the top of her lungs and ran over to the car and hopped in.

"You got her a car!" yelled Fabian.

"Fabian, calm down, sweetie." Nina said trying to keep the peace.

"No, Mick, we wanted to get Lucy a car." said Fabian.

Then Jennifer comes out and sees her little sister in the drivers seat in her new car.

"You got her a car!" screamed Jennifer with tears rolling down her face. Jennifer ran inside followed by Nina to comfort her.

"Fine, we'll take the car back and get her a gift card instead." Mara compromised.

"No! Daddy, I really want this car." Lucy whined.

"Lucy, you can't have it. Tomorrow we'll go car shopping." reassured her father.

"Why can't I just have this one?"

"Because you mother and I want to buy you your first car, that's why."

_**-Tomorrow. After Car Shopping. Around 2:00 p.m. Saturday.-**_

Fabian and Nina stood next to each other with Fabians arms around the small of Nina's back, smiling at their daughter who was playing with the features of her new car.

"You know that when she get's her license she will be able to go anywhere she wants right?" reminded Nina.

"Yeah, I know. Strangely I'm okay with that." and Fabian kissed his wife's forehead.

**A/N So this was a better ending then House of the Past. But it was fun to write. And not to worry I am finishing up the 13****th**** chapter to Secret's About iCarly. **


End file.
